Nightmares Mixed With Reality
by Flapjacks001
Summary: It was all a dream. Now a tormented girl is slowly eating herself from the inside out because of betrayal, abandonment, and isolation. What if it never happened and only this girl knew the story? One-Shot.


***Disclaimer:* I do not own the Sisters Grimm. I simply wanted to make a horrible ending that, if it had actually taken place, would have ruined the lives of many readers. Now please, enjoy. :)**

She woke up from a sudden nightmare, only to discover that another was taking place.

Her vision flashed white, and her mind apparently, 'shut-down'. Sabrina's conscience had abruptly stopped controlling her, and something else was taking over.

Her eyes were still two glazed, white orbs. Her skin was deathly pale, and red tinged her lips. Her mouth was full to the brim with a thick fluid, that tasted and smelled metallic.

She sat up in bed, reentering that other dimension that she remembered from her dreams. She looked at her surroundings. Darkness. Just like the visions her body-less conscience was witnessing in the confines of her head.

Her physical body was controlling itself, and proceeded to mindlessly step out of bed. But as her foot touched the cold ground, the darkness remained and the cloud of fog holding her up broke through. Then a bony hand clawed out from beneath the bed and clamped on to her foot. Its sharp claws broke through her skin, and she bled into the abyss below her.

As she tried to break free from the shrivelling hand, she heard the noise of the wind. Next to her were a large group of demonic beings made of darkness. They fed off fear, but Sabrina wasn't giving in. She didn't know of anything that should frighten her, so no emotion radiated from her body. The beings seemed to realize this, so they laid her down and proceeded to inject her with a fluid that would cause temporary pain. It would gradually melt into her skin, then blood, then bones. It would numb her out, and she wouldn't have to hear the voices, she would stop feeling, she wouldn't need to do anything. Just sleep. Just forget that new adventure Puck mentioned. Forget the promise of donuts Uncle Jake had made. Forget Granny Relda's inedible food, and Mr. Canis' safety measures. Forget the Scarlet Hand. Forget the war.

She heard the faint muttering in the background, though. Something about 'therapy'. She didn't want 'therapy', she wanted to go back home to that special place in Ferryport Landing. But before she could try to protest or come back to life, everything faded into the background, and the medicine kicked in.

***3rd Person point of view of those in the real world***

The police officers would have brought Daphne to the hospital to see her sister again. If she had still existed.

When Daphne and Sabrina that their parents had officially abandoned them, a non-existent Daphne began to sob into Sabrina's shirt. Sabrina stood still, an expression showing anger, betrayal, and depression. But she would be strong. For Daphne.

They were bouncing around through foster homes, but Sabrina stayed distant. She always had nightmare's in which she spoke of a boy named Puck, and a grandmother. Basically, she would dream about a whole other life. One day, at the orphanage, Sabrina had finally finished teaching her lesson's to Daphne. Daphne would be fine on her own. So when it was Sabrina's turn to go to the showers, she brought the knife from the kitchen with her.

In that shower, another girl from the orphanage found her bleeding half to death. Immediately, Sabrina was sent to the hospital, were they stitched her wounds and made sure to keep her on watch after the long procedure. They also spent a reasonable amount of time discussing therapy and medications.

They could hear her mumble in her sleep. She would talk about her family, and another life which never existed. One that was made up of adventure, the past, and imagination.

After a reasonable amount of research, the doctors and therapists on her case discovered that when Sabrina was just 7 years old, her 3-year-old sister, Daphne, died in a car accident. Sabrina had almost no interaction with the world around her after that. She was always mourning her sister's death, because they had built a strong bond. Those two girls fit perfectly together and were close to opposites, no matter what age they were. One's weaknesses, were the other one's strengths.

The girl also seemed to have trouble accepting the fact, that her parents had abandoned her. She couldn't understand- she didn't want to understand that she was alone, and as far as anyone knew, nobody wanted her. For her. But that was how you became troubled. That was why she went insane, like a girl she once described from her dreams that went by the name, 'Red'.

Then, Sabrina began to convulse on the bed again, and the doctor's had to give her more medicine to numb out her pain and thoughts of madness. They all knew that if the girl had somebody in that room to ask if she was OK and actually meant it, then maybe the young girl wouldn't be so tormented and troubled.


End file.
